Kingdom Hearts Reconnect
by Kyle XY
Summary: originaly KH no.i/3 Fate of the United. After reading the King's shocking letter, Sora and company set off once again to save the worlds from enemies old & new, meet new friends, and to "Reconnect" to those who need him. Pt 1 of 3D Triligy, The Deity.
1. Chapter 1: Opening Movie

Hey everybody, it's me, Kyle XY! It's been so long since I have done anything of besides reading other stories (great work you guys ; ) ). Anyway, before I can get started, I have to go over the disclaimer that nobody really reads but is the only thing that keeps this from getting deleted. So here it goes….. **Everything you are about to read in this fan fiction does ****NOT**** belong to me!** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros., Disney, Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, Nickelodeon, Spongebob Squarepants, Codename: Kids Next Door, Final Fantasy, or any other video game/TV show/book/movie/etc. that you will find in this story. Also, I don't own anything that has to do with the titles above, all credit and ownership belongs to the creators that actually made these titles. Another thing to note is that the events in this story are fictitious; none of the mentioned characters have actually done any of this. **Well, at least for now**, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that except for the idea of this story, nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me.** …whew… Well, glad that's all out of the way. And now, without further ado, I present to you…

**A Kyle XY production…**

**Through the power of …**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**THE 3D TRILOGY**

**PART 1: THE DEITY**

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**RECONNECT**

**Chapter I:**

_**Prologue**_

"_Long ago, people live in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted the light for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of the light survived…in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand..."_

_**Opening Movie**_

(_Sanctuary_ plays in the background)

_Ahhhhhahhhahh…..._

A spiky-brown-haired boy wearing red and black clothes and a crown necklace is seen falling through darkness.

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)._

A tall long-silver-haired boy wearing yellow and blue clothes is looking out towards the empty ocean.

_(Instrumental)_

A short-red-haired girl wearing white and pink/light purple clothes is sitting on the beach making a star-shaped charm out of thalsa-shells.

The three are later seen sitting on/against a bent over palm tree, staring at the sun setting over the ocean.

_(Bigger instrumental)_

The spiky-haired boy's two companions dematerialize and he then jumps off the tree, the background dematerializing while he is in mid-air.

_In you and I, there's a new laaaannnnn-nnnnnnd. (Angles in flight) Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow). My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yea._

He then lands on a newly materialized setting, next to a small anthromorphic duck in blue clothes, a blue hat, and welding a magic staff and a tall anthromorphic dog wearing a green shirt, black vest, an odd looking hat, and welding a round shield. The boy soon summons a large key-like sword into his hands. The setting was now inside a gorge of rising water falls and floating blue rocks. Several dark ant-like creatures appear and immediately start attacking our heroes. Fortunately, the three are able to fend them off, vanquishing each one off one after the other. As they ascend higher up the falls the scenery keeps rapidly changing to many different areas: a town square, a large bizarre-looking room, a coliseum, a jungle, a bustling Arabian bazaar, the belly of a whale, an undersea floor, a dark spooky looking town, a pirate ship, a joyful story book, and then back to the same area as before except in front of a large castle that over looks the blue plains. The trio fights of the creatures as they continue forward, stopping in front of a large door and running inside as it opens.

They run in only for the boy to discover one of his friends, the girl, lying on the floor unconscious. He runs to her and tries to wake her up but she still remains asleep. He then turns around to see his other friend, the taller boy, in dark clothing, wielding a large key-sword as well, but more dark-looking. He has an evil and somewhat possessed look on his face and the hero looks at him with a regretful yet hopeful expression and runs toward him. Time seems to slow down, and as the boy runs towards his dark friend, the scenery changes into a bright sunny beach. The friend is holding out his hand, looking as if to ask for the boy to join him or to challenge him to a battle. The boy is running towards his friend, as he sees a towering wave form behind his dark rival, and just as he is about to touch his friend's hand, the wave crashes down leading the boy into a dark realm. The realm soon fills with more creatures differing greatly from the ones the boy fought, each one more different and terrifying than the last. The hero and his companions take them out one by one, showing much and yet at the same time little effort. The realm soon fills with the images of six dastardly villains: a demon like god with a fire for hair, a visor in red and black robes holding a scepter and a magic lamp, a large woman with octopus tentacles instead of legs, a large burlap sack in the shape of a large man/starfish with a sinister sewed-on smile and a pair of dice, a pirate captain in red clothes with a large hat and a hook where his left hand should be, and a dark witch with black robes and a scepter with a serious yet evil expression. The dog fires himself like a missile into the first three and the duck follows suit by casting a large fire-work like spell on the next two. The scene changes now into another part of the same castle, a large round room with walls resembling a chapel. The boy then charges toward the witch and jumps into the air and then, even though the witch transforms herself into a mighty dragon, the boy slashes right through the creature in a single blow. Darkness is left behind in the dragons place and a man in a black coat emerges from the darkness and fights the boy with balls of light like matter, laser beams, and laser like ethereal blades emerging from his hands. The boy fights back, but the man disappears before the final blow is struck.

_Where fears and lies, melt awa-aaahhhh-hhhyyyy. (Music in time)_

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)_

_What's left of me-ee, what's left of me, now?_

The scene changes back to the room where the dark friend is and the boy quickly fights him, there keys clashing against each other with much force. The boy makes a horizontal sweep only for his opponent to jump out of the way and float down in front of a heart shaped portal. As he descends his appearance changes into that of a man wearing black and white clothes and long white/silver hair with a hear like emblem with an x-cross on his chest (similar to the dark creatures), and an evil but calm look in his face. A dark spirit-like creature with a heart shaped hole in his torso emerges from his back, acting as a symbiotic guardian. The boy musters his courage and strikes a big blow to him, causing light to appear from where he struck.

_(Instrumental)_

The scene is now a pitch black realm with a large double door slightly opened with light pouring out from it. The man shields himself from the light but is eventually consumed by the light and disappears. The trio tries to close the door that is now overflowing with darkness. They get some help from the other side of the door, however it is from the boy's friend (now good and in regular clothes) and a small anthromorphic mouse, who is the friend of the duck and dog also, wearing red and black clothes with big round ears and a key similar to the boy's. Both the boy's key and the mouse's key glow with bright light, and as the boy's friend says something to him, the door closes and disappears into light. The girl, now awake, is reaching out to the boy as they are being separated, the boy standing on a white platform and the girl on a patch of sand that is growing and moving away. The patch of sand turns into an island, the island that the three friends come from. The girl remembers how she is revived; the boy stabbing himself in the chest with the dark key, releasing his heart as well as the girl's heart. The dark key also disappears and turns into six other hearts returning to their owners. As the girl wakes up the boy disappears and turns into one of the dark creatures. But the girl, unafraid, embraces the creature, returning him into his former self. The girl's flashback ends and she looks out to the boy, just barely seen in the horizon, shouting out something to her but then his image turns into lights that restore the stars in the night sky, as well as many other lost worlds.

_I watch you fast asleep._

The scene changes to the girl looking at a picture of the boy's and girl's faces sharing stars with each other. She smiles with a tear on her check.

The older boy (friend) opens a door.

The boy (hero) is shown falling towards a stain glass pillar.

_All I fear, means nothing._

_(Ahh-ahhaha-aahhh-ahhh-ahhhhhh)_

The boy chooses between a sword, staff, and shield, and later fights more dark creatures and eventually a large looking on with a heart shaped hole in its chest. The platform then brakes and he falls down.

_In you and I, there's a new laaaannnnn-nnnnnnd. (Angles in flight) Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow). My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yea._

The boy then runs towards his friend on the beach similar to their previous battle, then runs to the girl who is waving to him and both look up to see two falling "meteors". One is revealed to be their friend, while the other is the boy. The boy is suddenly in the perspective of his falling self and later falls into more darkness. Before he can touch the pillar, however, his appearance changes, and he now appears as a boy around the same age except his spiky hair is blonde and styled a little differently, and he wears black and white clothes, and his crown necklace turns into an x-shaped cross pendant. The boy then lands next to his companions in his regular appearance. They are on a dirt road in a green grassy valley. As they walk, day turns to night, and the boy is now in the crossroads of the dirt path, and chases a man in a black coat similar to the man he faced before, and chases him down one of the four paths. At the same time, an image of an armored knight with a long huge key chasing an old man in similar clothes as the man the boy defeated in a desert region with a similar crossroads with large keys in the ground instead of grass. Two other knights can be seen behind the running one; one a woman with a long thin key and a boy with a long curved key held backhanded. A boy in a dark outfit similar the friend of the hero-boy except in different colors and a dark helmet covering his face as well as a dark gear-like key.

_Where fears and lies, melt awa-aaahhhh-hhhyyyy. (Music in time)_

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)_

_What's left of me-ee, what's left of me?_

The scene is back to the hero-boy as he and his companions run into a large ominous castle. At the same time the hero-boy's friend awakens in a lower part of the castle along with the mouse. Both parties start running up the castle, the white halls changing into the places they have been to, similar to before, each group fighting off dark creatures.

_(Remix-Instrumental)_

_Snwoddnaspuynamos (Somanyupsanddowns)_

_My heart's a battleground._

_Snoitomeeurtdeeni (Ineedtrueemotions)_

As they ascend even further they fight off more people wearing black coats. The boy fights a woman with bright yellow hair styled back with two strands in an antennae style. She fights him with four yellow knives in each hand, crackling with electricity, throwing them at the hero as well as summoning bolts of lightning to subdue him, but the boy evades and blocks these attacks and quickly finishes her. But as she fades into an electrical darkness, a man with long blond hair, wielding a blue shield with spikes on the top. They appear to be fighting in front of a mansion in a forest outside of a town during sunset. The man summons stalagmites of ice to rid himself of the boy but the hero doges all of them. The boy clashes his key on the man's shield and then the boy and the scenery disappear only to be replaced by the halls and the boy's friend. The man attacks the hero-friend but his adversary proves tougher with the might of his own demon-wing-like sword. The man summons a large blizzard but then is destroyed by a fireball from completely out of nowhere, fading him into an icy darkness. But the hero-friend's victory is soon interrupted by a battle with a large muscular man with short orange hair styled back wielding a mighty tomahawk that worked more as a hefty sword. The man attacks the boy with his weapon and slams him into the ground, creating shockwaves and raises the earth out of the ground to crush him. But the boy transforms into his dark clothes and quickly destroys him, leaving him to disappear into a rocky darkness. The boy then rushes towards a young man with silvery- lavender hair covering one side of his face, wielding a sturdy book. The scene changes into a distorted memory of the islands the three friends once lived on. The man threw his book at the boy and later resorted to casting dark spells full of magic and illusion that almost finishes the boy, but the boy suddenly throws a ball of dark energy at him and destroys the man. As the man fades away into a hazy darkness, his essence is absorbed into a copy of the boy who later fights the hero-boy and then gets defeated by the hero-friend, smiling as he fades into a comforting darkness. A young man with spiky red hair watches this amusingly but then soon fights against the hero-boy. He tosses and spins his two red and silver chakrams at the boy, each one ignited in flames. The boy deflects these and strikes the man, but before taking any more lethal damage, he uses a dark portal to escape. The boy stands confused but quickly shakes it off as the scene is now in a floral looking white hall, and he fights against the master of the castle, a young man with long pink hair, wielding a long pink and green scythe, with pink rose petals falling around him.

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)_

_Snoitomeeurtdeeni (Ineedtrueemotions)_

_(Insturmental)_

The two fight, both furiously swinging their weapon at the other. The battle scene quickly and repeatedly shifts between these two and the hero-friend fighting the man with the heart emblem on his chest who had somehow returned. The hero-friend slashed the man who faded into darkness but with some entering his chest, and the hero-boy threw his key at the pink-haired man, vanquishing him into a petal filled darkness. The hero-friend and his mouse-friend exit the castle, both wearing black coats, along with a man in red robes and red bandages around almost all of his face, and walk down a path leading to a new dawn.

Meanwhile, the hero-boy and his companions step into white pods and fall instantly asleep. Before the boy sleeps, however, he smiles at a girl with long blond hair wearing a white dress, while holding onto a drawing pad. She speaks something to him, and at the same time, the girl on the islands says something as well, the scene alternating between the two rapidly. The boy smiles and soon falls asleep.

Meanwhile, the boy that the hero-boy changed into before, is wearing a black coat as well, and is fighting off dark creatures in a town covered in the light of the setting sun. He fights them off with the same key as the boy-hero, but is not alone. He is accompanied by two friends: one is the red spiky-haired man from the castle, and the other is a girl with black hair with the same key as well. They are all wearing black coats. Later, the girl runs away, leaving the other two behind. The man looks depressed, but the other-hero-boy chases after and ends up fighting her, both fighting regretfully. The boy wins, but is sad to see his friend fading away in front of him. She gives him her key with a calm smile on her face and fades away into a crystallized light that smelled of ice-cream and tears. The scene changes into a dark city in the midst of rain. The boy takes both keys, his eyes filled with sadness, anger, and vengeance, runs into the cities square. His keys suddenly transform into different looking versions: one as white as light, the other as black as darkness. He fends off many dark creatures and then faces the friend of the hero-boy, older, wearing a black coat, and a black bandage covering his eyes.

_You showed me how to see that nothing is whole, and_

_No-oo-thing, is brokennnnn._

_(Ahh-ahhaha-aahhh-ahhh-ahhhhhh)_

He tosses him the black key and they both start fighting each other, the hero-friend's dark powers colliding with the other-hero-boy's light powers. As they fight, images of the girl on the island, the girl in white, and the girl in the black coat start flashing through their heads, the latter fading into static. The hero-friend returns the black key to the boy and removes his bandage, turning into the man he and his friend faced long ago. Although he looked the same, as well as having his guardian, the dark-man-hero-friend still retained his black coat. He quickly knocked out the boy and took him to the man in red robes who sent him into a digitized version of the sunset town.

In his black and white clothes, the boy lived the life of a regular teenager with three friends: one a girl with brown hair and orange clothes, one a boy with black hair and red clothes, and the third a boy with short blonde hair stylized back wearing green clothes. They played with each other but soon the spiky red-haired man confronted the boy with several white and grey creatures. They fight, and the man uses his chakrams to summon a large cylinder of fire to surround them both, but the boy then converts his single key into his two black and white keys and defeats him. Before the man retreats, he smiles at his past friend, and disappears, leaving the boy to remember everything. The boy then rushes to the pod containing the hero-boy, his other half. He smiles as he walks towards him, fading as he gets closer, and finally disappears as he fuses with him.

The hero-boy, now awakened and older, jumps out of the pod, his clothes change into a different black outfit fitting him much better than his outgrown ones. He and his companions run for ward, the scene rapidly changing again into many worlds old and new, including: the blue world with a castle now restored with many happy residents, a temple full of Chinese architecture, a gloomy castle, the coliseum leading to a dark cavern, under the sea again, a pirate ship with sails as black as coal manned by the most courageous and odd pirate of the seven seas, the Arabian streets again, the spooky town leading to a snowy and festive village (Merry Christmas shout out!), a once proud and grassy savannah, a digital world, the story book again, a beautiful castle, a blackand white world from the past, the sunset town, and the dark city with a white castle. When they enter the beautiful castle, they enter a portal where they fight a man in armor exactly like the knight seen earlier as well as the same key. The man fights ferociously, but the heroes defeat them and he excepts the boy as a warrior, and allows them to leave. As they go they face off against many dark and white/grey creatures, as well as villains new and old, and more people in black coats.

_In you and I, there's a new laaaannnnn-nnnnnnd. (Angles in flight) Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow). My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yea._

As they go through the revived blue area, they fight against a young man with blond hair made into a mullet, wielding a long blue sitar. Besides playing it, the man also used it to summon water clones of him self, pillars of water, or just waking our heroes with it. Although his beats were righteous, our hero struck him with an upward strike while his back was turned, sending him into a watery darkness. As they stood outside the gloomy castle, they fought against a muscular man with long black hair in dreadlocks tied back as well as side-burns. He wielded six long lavender and blue lances; two in one hand, one in the other, and the other three behind him carried by the wind. He assaulted the three with vicious strikes from his lances and whirl winds and tornadoes of death, but as he struck downward, the boy jumped high above him and mimicked the same move, finishing him off and vanquishing him to a windy darkness. They run through a strange in-between realm and are attacked by white creatures. Luckily though, they are helped by the man with spiky red hair, who admitted to kidnapping the boy's friend from the islands, but explains that the others in black coats took her away from him. After sacrificing him self, he opens a portal for the heroes before fading away into a fiery darkness. The three eventually reached the dark city, but the boy was suddenly separated from his companions and sent to the realm that he had remember falling in, the dark realm with the stained glass pillars. There, he fought his other, the other-hero-boy, in his black coat, wielding his two keys. There attacks matched each other, blow for blow, not one being stronger than the other.

The hero-boy, however, evened the odds by transforming his clothes red and wielded two keys, fighting with great strength. Then his clothes changed blue and his single key shot out great arrows of light and great blasts of different spells, wilding much magic. Then his clothes changed yellow, and he once again wielded two keys, except one floated in his hand, and he swung both with much great aerial speed and magic, showing his balanced dexterity. Then his clothes and skin transformed black and navy and his eyes were replaced with yellow dots that resembled those of the dark creatures, and although he had no key, he used his fists/claws as weapons of much death and destruction, showing the massive power of the darkness in his heart. Then his skin and eyes returned to normal, but his clothes changed color so that they resembled the color of his original clothes, and used his single key to perform powerful attacks from his past adventure that he had all but forgotten, revealing the power of all of his abilities. Then, as he reverted to his normal self, he knocked out his opponent, claimed his keys, and used them to combat him with much power. But suddenly, his other warped behind him and reclaimed his keys. But before he could strike, our hero warped behind him and finished him off. The other-hero-boy returns the hero-boy to his companions and leaves, but before he does, he remembers the good times with his friends, even if he only remembers one of them. He has a subliminal meeting with his friend in his consciousness and then they both disappear, with the boy to reunite completely with his other half.

The heroes then quickly ascend the large floating white castle, taking out more creatures and men in black coats as they go. An old man with grey hair tied in a pony-tail and an eye patch attacks the three with laser bullets fired from his twin arrow-guns. He relentlessly bombards them while warping around, altering the space of the battle field, and even standing on the air. The man summons a powerful blast but before it hits the boy, he warps behind the man and hits the blast into him, causing the old man to fade into a space-distorted darkness. The boy later reunites with his friends, the girl from the islands that had changed so much, even wearing a pink outfit, and his friend who was once possessed by darkness, but now wields it as its master. Though his appearance is that of their old enemy, the boy instantly recognizes him as his best friend and they all continue forward. Along the way, they fight more men in black coats. A man with blonde hair in a buzz-cut challenges our hero alone to a game of life or death. He uses his endless amount of enchanted cards that hold many tricks and his powers over time to put the boy in a bind. But his time was up, as the hero-boy quickly turned the man's rules against him and bombarded him with his own cards, causing him to fade into a time-distorted darkness. They later fight against a man with long blue hair and a scar on his face, wielding a large, hefty, and strange looking claymore. He used his power over the heart shaped moon in the sky to increase his strength tenfold and crush our heroes under the gravitational pull that was his fury. However, the boy soon grabbed his claymore and used his own power against him. As the man faded regretfully, he held his hand out toward the moon, and faded into a lunar darkness.

The group finally manages to reunite with their mouse friend who is with the man in red robes but with his bandages off, revealing his face. He uses a device to cause an explosion that ultimately destroys him, but allows him to do his part and damage a large part of the moon. The blast may have destroyed the man, but it also managed to return the boy's friend to their regular state. The hero-friend discards his coat to reveal his new yellow and blue apparel, and the group, now fully reunited, ascends to the top of the castle.

_Where fears and lies, melt awa-aaahhhh-hhhyyyy. (Music in time)_

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)_

_What's left of me-ee, what's left of me, now?_

As they meet with the leader of the now defeated organization of people in black coats, a man in a black coat with long silver hair and a face similar to that of man of darkness that they fought on their first adventure, uses all of his power over the non-existent realm and fused with the moon revealed to be the legendary Kingdom Hearts. He fights against the hero and his friend, his powers and attacks revealing him to be the same man in the black coat they fought in the tall castle during the first adventure, and uses his powers over nothingness to destroy the heroes and almost eliminates them. However, hero-boy transforms his clothes into white garments and uses the two keys of his other to hold him off. Then the hero-friend uses his powers over darkness to dish out even more damage. Then the hero-boy reverts to normal and both boys use their powers to defeat the man together. In an instant, the man fades into an empty darkness.

_(Instrumental)_

The two friends find themselves on a dark beach, but later find a letter in a bottle. The hero-boy reads the letter and a door of light opens and leads the boys back to their island, falling just as they had earlier in the story.

_My fears…_

They reunite with their friends on the beach. They smile at each other happily, hugging each other warmly. The hero-boy returns to the girl the good luck charm that she had given to him so long ago.

_My lies…_

The mouse along with the duck, dog, and the small cricket who acted as their chronicler return to their world with the beautiful castle and open up the book containing their adventures to discover an entry that was never written there before: WE MUST RETURN TO FREE THEM FROM THEIR TORMENT. They look at it confused. A digital version of the hero-boy opens a door to reveal light.

_Melt away-yayy._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

The three friends sit together on the palm tree watching the sunset.

_Wownkuoynahtsnoitomeeromdeei/(Ineedmoreemotionsthanyouknow)_

The boy is later seen there alone.

Kingdom Hearts

Reconnect

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**CONGRADULATIONS! You are actually reading this note! If you are reading this than you are either curious, very thankful for all of the work I've put into this, or just plain board. If you aren't the latter (or if you are and feel very insulted and want to prove me wrong) then by all means, read this because I doubt anyone else reads these sorts of things (I know I usually don't. **_**USUALLY!**_**) **

So how was it? I know it wasn't much but it was just the opening movie, and every Kingdom Hearts game has to start with something, and since the main series titles (KH, KH Re:CoM, & KH2) started with what happened in the previous games (well except KH because that was the first game) and since this is an imaginary sequel, I wanted to do the same. But this includes more than just KH 1, CoM, and 2, but it also includes everything in between. If you are a true KH expert/enthusiast and you have been following every fan site for the latest news, then you may have noticed one or two references to the three new portable KH games that we Americans can't wait to receive from Japan. Yes I'm talking about KH coded, KH 358/2 Days, & KH BbS (the latter just barely making its way to Japanese video game isles in the matter of a week). If some of you are mild KH fans who only know of the new games from commercials or magazines than you may not know about the last two games, since KH coded has just finished in Japan and KH BbS isn't due to Japan until January next year (01/09/2010), leaving KH 358/2 Days being the only of the three portable games to be released world wide. And if there are some of you who don't know or like Kingdom Hearts and don't have any idea what I'm talking about then how did you even get here in the first place? GET OUT OF HERE! I'm just kidding, everybody is welcome here, as long as you're nice. But if you are new to the series and you really don't know what I'm talking about with all of these B's, C's, M's, 2's, or even the whole / thing, there is a list below this note for reference. But if you are new to the series and haven't even gotten as far as past the ending of KH1 then you probably shouldn't be reading this fic until you have gotten pretty far in the series, like finishing KH2 after getting KH CoM for the Game Boy Advanced and having to waste your money to get the 3D PS2 version with all of the new scenes and stuff that they didn't think of when they first put it on the Game Boy. Also, although this is optional, you can check out the Japanese special editions called "Final Mix", although they never released outside of Japan making it a hassle just to get the game, let alone play it without having to take off a piece of your PS2. But I digress. Anyway, thanks for reading my fic and this note and be sure to leave a review before you go. **NO FLAMES!** By the way, here's the list I mentioned before.

Kyle XY's KH series guide for newbs

(note: sorry for the "newb" comment, but it is a lot shorter and easier to say than "new comers" or "those of you who are new to this thing")

*TBA=To Be Announced*

*STR=Set To Release*

Game Platform Role in series Release Date

*J=Japan NA=North America*

Kingdom Hearts (KH or KH1) PS2 First game in the KH franchise J& NA: Mid 2002

Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (KH:FM) PS2 Special edition of KH with new scenes, J: Late 2002

boss battles, weapons, etc. Japan only.

Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories GBA Bridge between KH and KH2 and J& NA: Late 2004

(KH CoM) first portable KH game

Kingdom Hearts II (KH2) PS2 Sequel to KH, with a new and improved J& NA: Mid 2005

system engine

Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories PS2 3D version of KH CoM with new scenes, J: Early 2007

(KH Re:CoM) voice actors, boss battles, and more. NA: Late 2008

*Released in Japan as a part of KH2: FM+*

Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix PS2 Special edition of KH2 with new scenes, J: Early 2007

(KH2:FM) boss battles, recolored enemies, etc. Japan only.

*Released with KH Re:CoM as a part of

KH2:FM+, the + symbolizing KH Re:CoM*

Kingdom Hearts coded (KH coded) Mobile Phones Semi-sequel to KH2, using 3D background J: Late 2008-

(Japanese with 2D characters, pre-rendered cut scenes, 2009

Docomo and released in episodes every month. NA: TBA

Prime)

Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days DS "Midquel" between some of KH but mostly J: Early 2009

(KH 358/2 Days or simply "Days") between KH Com and KH2, NA: Mid 2009

*Read as Kingdom Hearts Three-hundred and familiar game mechanics, and

Fifty-eight Days over Two* pre-rendered cut scenes, as well as

a proper introduction to multiplayer.

Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep PSP Prequel to KH1, taking 10 years before series, J: STR Early 2010

(KH BbS) new fast-paced battle system, excellent 3D NA: Possibly Mid 2010

graphics, adhock multiplayer, and a new enemy.

Kingdom Hearts V-CAST Verison Mobile Phones Not an official Square-Enix production, J: Late 2004

(KH V-CAST) served as a "motivation" for NA: Early 2005

KH coded, including decent 3D invironment,

3D characters, and similar battle system

akin to KH, set to release in episodes

like KH coded, but received mixed

(usually negative) reviews. So far only

one episode has been released.

Note, since it is not a Square Enix game, it is not to

be considered canon to the series, so viewing it isn't

necessary. Has been taken off of V-Cast, making it

almost unavailable.

Kingdom Hearts Mobile Mobile Phones Portal where people can create avatars, J: Launched

(KH Mobile) ( Japanese play mini-games, chat, download Late 2008

Docomo ringtones and wallpaper, etc. NA: TBA

Prime) Includes link to KH coded site.

Currently only available in Japan.

It's a lot to take in but you will get there someday. Be aware that about half of these are currently unavailable anywhere outside Japan and the Final Mix's and KH Mobile might never leave Japan either, but whether you decide to chase them or not is your decision. So now that you know the general info on these games I suggest that you go and try them your selves. Their stories are really worth while and it will help with avoiding spoilers. If you can't get the games then that's ok, you could watch online videos and there are a few fan fictions that summarize the games, although it's really worth seeing them in person. Well I hope this helps and remember to read and review. Again, NO FLAMES! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Hey everybody, it's Kyle XY, and welcome back to more Kingdom Hearts (no.i/3) Fate of the United. I hope you enjoyed my Christmas present to you all and I also hope that you are raring to go on this next part of our adventure. Now I'm not sure how I'm going to continue updating these because I started this chapter five days after Christmas which was also the day I published it on. And as great as it is to have that much free time (it's also my school's winter break ) I might have to figure out a deadline as soon as school starts again. I'll have to come up with a deadline on each chapter to give me a working period that is not to long so you guys don't have to wait as much but not to short so that I freak out with all of the anxiety that comes with high school with homework, projects, collage forms, etc., as well as not interfering with my "social" life (although I can't really call sitting in front of a screen all day social now can I?) and making me go crazy and turning into a hermit (though, I have always wondered what it would be like to have a beard like that XD). But that's all for the future, today I want to focus on showing you what lies ahead from where on the story last time. But before we begin I want to know what you all thought of this fic so far, because so far I only have one review (thanks Mistress of Serenity ;) ) and I was too impatient to wait about one more week to write this chapter, especially since school starts for us again next week. It might have just been an overly/underly detailed summarization of an opening movie that doesn't exist anywhere except in my fantasies, but it was far from pointless and it took a **VERY LONG TIME** to make it, well I did it within about one or two days but it took a lot of long hours to do it and it took a heavy heart to *sniff* take a *sniff* break from the – the –th-the di-dis- **DISNEYLAND CHRISTAMS PARADE ON TV!** *sob* *cries* I know, a bit to much drama for pressing the pause button but I like the parade and spending more than 10 minutes on a computer isn't the ideal way to spend Christmas morning with your family. But I'm getting ahead of my self. Just tell me what you think and hopefully you are reading this before you have to go to school after New Years. Another thing, although this story takes place after KH2 and KH coded, it will be difficult to tell since KH coded has so far only been released in Japan, and I have loosely found out the whole story, plus KH BbS isn't out in Japan for another few days, so this story won't be entirely canon to the KH series, but then again this is a fan fiction so it wouldn't really be canon anyway. So now continuing with _**Kingdom Hearts Reconnect!**_ (echo, echo XD). But first, *inhales deeply*…

**Everything you are about to read in this fan fiction does ****NOT**** belong to me!** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros., Disney, Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, Nickelodeon, Spongebob Squarepants, Codename: Kids Next Door, Final Fantasy, or any other video game/TV show/book/movie/etc. that you will find in this story. Also, I don't own anything that has to do with the titles above, all credit and ownership belongs to the creators that actually made these titles. Another thing to note is that the events in this story are fictitious; none of the mentioned characters have actually done any of this. **Well, at least for now**, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that except for the idea of this story, nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me. Also, the idea of the personality of the narrator does not entirely belong to me, the idea was motivated by the narrator for the online youtube video **_**Smashtasm**_**, by Shippidge, so although this narrator is different, it is slightly a parody of the Smashtasm narrator. With that point made, I own nothing that has to do with the you tube video **_**Smashtasm**_**, it all belongs to Shippidge, the guy who created it.**

**Also, WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS ON KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP, CODED, AND POSSIBLY 358/2 DAYS. READ AT YOU OWN RISK!**

**Kingdom Hearts Reconnect**

**Chapter II:**

**The Letter**

The scene begins with showing the many worlds that have been mentioned before.

_Hello everyone and welcome to Kingdom Hearts Reconnect, the story of a sequel that could never happen except in the head of the nerd who wrote this._

Me: HEY!

_I am the narrator, a generic voice that doesn't really exist, but keeps the plot moving along for your convenience. *inhales through nose* Don't I sound undeniably, irresistibly sexy?_

Me: *coughs* no_._

_SHUT UP! Ahem, anyway, for those of you who are familiar with Kingdom Hearts, this story takes place after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, where our hero, Sora, the noble and cheerful Keyblade wielder, has just returned from his journey to relax the rest of his days in his lovely home, the Destiny Islands._

The "camera" then shows the many views of the mentioned world, Destiny Islands, a world full of many islands closely neighboring one another in a big vast ocean. The camera then focuses on a 15 year old boy with spiky brunet hair, lightly tanned skin, wearing black clothes with a few other smaller colors, black and yellow shoes, a pair of navy gloves, and most prominently a crown medallion on a chain necklace. He is staring at the rising sun while sitting on a bent down palm tree baring yellow star-shaped fruit.

**SORA**

_That's him by the way. He has saved the worlds many times along side his two companions, Donald Duck and Goofy. He traveled to many worlds using the magnificent Gummi Ship, and NO it's not made out of gummy bears so don't even ask._

_Crowd of kids: AWWW!_

_Anyway, once Sora arrived in those worlds, he used his magical Keyblade to lock the keyholes leading to the hearts of each world to protect them from the Heartless, a species of monsters that come from the darkness of one's heart. In each world, he made many friends who are always ready to lend a hand when Sora needs help. Cheerful, kind, and always full of energy, he is always ready to take on whatever quest lies ahead of him, of course that doesn't mean that he minds kicking back in his home world._

As Sora stares at the sunrise, a smile finds its way onto his face as he admires the beauty of the home he had been away from for so long. He begins thinking about the many things he had experienced while he was away. The monsters, the many villains who tried to destroy him, the many friends he had made, the friends he had found after so long, Riku, his best friend, who had gone on the side of darkness for him, and Kairi, the girl he and Riku had been friends with ever since she first appeared on the islands all those years ago. Before the destruction of the islands, she couldn't remember anything about her life on her home world, save for one thing, the words that her grandmother had said to her when she was still little. Sora had heard those words before. But not only that, those words saved him once. If he hadn't heard those words, he would never be who he is now.

But that was not what was on Sora's mind. Instead, he was thinking about the letter he just read. It was from King Mickey, one of his friends from another world, the king of that world to be exact. Not long ago they saved all of the worlds and managed to return to their home worlds. It's been a good few days of relaxing since them. Plenty of time to take a break, catch up with his friends, and have fun with them, too. Things were like that for the last few days until…

_Ohh Flashback Time!_

Me: -shut up!-

_-(Flashback)-_

*Author's Note*: Even though the following sentences are _italicized_, anything with in the _Flashback_ spaces is narrated by me.

… _After Sora emerged from the cave that he and his friends called the "Secret Place", he stood on the cove and looked at the sunset that had formed while he was in there. He thought deeply about the drawing that hae saw of him and Kairi amongst the many other doodles that decorated the rocks of the cave. He felt happy to see the place again, but when he saw what Kairi had added to the drawing of the two of them made him feel happier than he had ever felt in his life. But this silent knowledge that only he knew was overwhelming, he felt the urge to talk to someone about it. Kairi? No, it might have been too soon, but she wasn't there, so he didn't have to create an awkward conversation with her. Then perhaps Tidus, Selphie, or Wakka. Then again, it had only been a few days since they got home and Sora hadn't even seen them yet. Kairi told him a few days back that that was because they had all been at camp during the summer break and wouldn't be back for another week. Tidus and Wakka were at "Blitzball Boot Camp" for a shot at getting into the big leagues, while Selphie decided to sign up for the Radiant Garden SeeD Training Academy as an exchange student. Tidus and Wakka's camp was located on one of the other islands while Selphie's was located on Radiant Garden, fittingly enough. Kairi said that Selphie jumped at the chance to visit the other worlds that she recalled Riku talking about so often and promised Kairi that she would see if she could find anyone named "Sora" while she was off their home world, although they had not yet been aware about how Sora would be making numerous stops there. Either way, being only one of a select few that were given the invitation and the secret awareness of a world beyond their own, Selphie wished Kairi the best of luck as she left. Suddenly noticing how distracted he was getting, Sora snaped out of it and returned to his original thoughts._

_So who else was there? Definitely not his parents. If Sora knew anything from being a teenager, it was to never let your parents in on anything, even if it is the right decision. So, that only left him with his best friend since diaper days, the one person he could always count on, his true comrade thru and thru, Riku. Just as he thought that, Sora looked up to notice that said friend was sitting up on the bent over tree that they used to sit on all the time. Filled with hope and joy, he rushed over to the small hut that led to a secret stair case within the large rock it was built next to. After slamming the door and rushing up the steps, Sora quickly opened up the door at the top a walked out onto the face of the ten-foot tall cliff. Then he ran across the wooden bridge that led to the small islet that hugged the beach of the small island. Once he reached the tree Riku was sitting on, he jumped on top of it and then dropped in front of its base and leaned against it, with his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. They sat/stood there, staring at the sunset just as they had no more than a year ago, only it appeared as though they had traded spots. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Riku finally broke it._

"_Nothing's changed, huh," Riku asked Sora, his gaze still at the sunset. "Nope. Nothing will," Sora answered, mimicking Riku's gaze. "What a small world," Riku almost chuckled to him self. "But," Sora said, " part of one that's much bigger." "Yeah," Riku replied calmly. They continued staring, admiring the light show that the sky had presented them with. Sora felt that he should tell Riku about the drawing. Turning to face Riku, Sora decided to start. "Hey Riku...," Sora began, but suddenly he decided to hold off the subject till later. So, he thought of something else to think about, "…what do you think it was – the door to the light?" Then, Riku chuckled softly, and hoped of his spot and walked towards Sora, Sora standing up from his position as well. After two short steps Riku then pointed to Sora's chest and taped it lightly, reffering to his heart. "This," he said as he pointed. Sora looked down at his chest, then placed his hand over the part that Riku had pointed to, looking back up at Riku and asked, "This?" "Yeah," Riku answered, "It's always closer than you think." With that, Sora's heart was at ease. Unfortunately, that didn't even last five seconds. "Sora! Riku," a female voice shouted. Sora then turned around to see Kairi running down the bridge waving her arm to grab their attention. Once she reached them, she bent forward a little to catch her breath. Concerned, Sora asked, "Hey, what's up?" After catching her breath, Kairi looked up at Sora and showed him a bottle. "Look," she said, as Sora inspected it. Then he noticed that there was a rolled up letter within the bottle, and on the letter was a small black sticker shaped like a circle with two smaller circles on top of it, resembling a circular head with big round ears. In fact, it almost resembled a mouse's head. Suddenly, Sora recognized the insignia, and he grabbed the bottle from Kairi as she handed it to him. "From the King," Sora asked as he took the cork off and shook the letter out of the bottle. Sora opened up the letter and immediately started reading it, not missing a single word. As his eyes raced back and forth, Riku looked over Sora's shoulder to read the letter with an intrigued look on his face, while Kairi did the same over Sora's other shoulder only with a slightly concerned look on her face. Sora's look however seemed to be somewhere between eager and neutral as he read the words of the King's letter:_

_**Sora,**_

_**I wanted to tell you immediately. There are memories asleep inside you. The fragments of those memories connect to the future.**_

_**Sora, Riku, Kairi, the truth surrounding the Keyblade passes through many connections, which are inside your hearts.**_

_**Sora, it all leads to you, and everyone is waiting for you. The only one who can heal their sadness is you.**_

_**It's possible that the last few journeys were easy, compared to this one. Everything that happened that we thought was accidental was really connected, and it seems that the door to a new adventure is already opening.**_

_**Sora, you know what to do.**_

_**- Mickey**_

_After finishing the letter, Sora, surprised at what just happened, looked up towards the sky, Riku and Kairi following suit, as if they could feel the worlds calling to them once again…_

_-(End of Flashback)-_

…_And so we return to our fated hero as he stares at the setting sun, having made the biggest decision of his life. _

In Sora's grasp are the letter and the bottle it traveled in, firmly in his hands, must like his destiny. As he stares into the setting sun, Sora hears a familiar voice.

Voice: "Sora?"

Sora: "Huh?"

He turns around to see a 16 year old boy with slightly pale-tan skin, aqua eyes, long silver hair, a white vest with small yellow and blue lines around the edge, a sleeveless black shirt underneath, dark blue denim jeans with a belt, blue, yellow, and black sneakers, and a long white wrist band on his left wrist. As he walked closer, Sora immediately recognized him as his best friend…

Sora: "Riku."

**RIKU**

_This is Riku, Sora's best friend, and fellow wielder of the Keyblade. When they were younger, he and Sora were rivals as well as childhood friends, challenging each other at almost everything. One year ago, during their first adventure, Riku gave into the power of darkness, and almost used it to kill Sora. But after Sora defeated the witch Maleficent and "Ansem", the Seeker of Darkness, the main causes behind Riku's betrayal, Riku helped Sora close the Door to Darkness. However, his sacrifice trapped him and the King in side the Realm of Darkness. However, Riku and the King managed to escape, and became a great help to Sora in his "second" quest. Riku's past ties to darkness have left him guilty and has given him a sense of self doubt, but his past struggles have allowed him to overcome his fear and he know wields an arsenal of both light and darkness alike, metaphorically speaking of course, you know, not in the sense that he has… guns or any…thing, uh… anyway. Now that "Ansem" or Xehanort's Heartless has been removed from his heart, Riku's place seems to have returned to the Realm of Light, for now at least._

As Riku reaches the bent over tree that Sora is sitting on he stops and looks at the sunset.

Riku: "Have you decided yet?"

Sora then faces the sun again as he answers.

Sora: "Yeah."

Just then a 15 year old girl with long red hair, lightly peachy skin, blue eyes, a pink one piece dress with a mini skirt and a hood, a white blouse underneath, pink sneakers, small yellow and black wrist bands on her left wrist, and a necklace with a pearly white oval shaped pendant walked in between Riku and the tree.

Girl: "Sora."

Sora then looked down to see the smiling face of his other closest and dearest friend…

Sora: "Kairi."

**KAIRI**

_This is Kairi, Sora and Riku's best friend. She is a one of the seven Princesses of Heart, maidens with hearts of the purest light that hold no darkness. She is originally from the world of Radiant Garden, but was suddenly spirited away to the islands in the middle of a meteor shower ten years ago. One year ago, she lost her heart, but it found its way into Sora's heart. When Sora discovered this later, he sacrificed his self and used the Keyblade to return Kairi's heart to her, but also releasing his own. But Kairi's princess status allowed her to use her light to bring back Sora's heart and restore him. Well, almost. After Sora returned Kairi to the islands, she waited there until Sora returned with Riku. However, circumstances eventually forced her to take things into her own hands. In the end, however, she reunited with her friends and acted as a great help to them in their previous battle for Kingdom Hearts. Despite originally being from another world, Kairi has come to think of Destiny Islands as her true home. I suppose that only proves the old saying, "Home is where the Heart is," which is pretty ironic, seeing as though her heart was in many places in their first adventure, uh, but anyway. Being best friends with Sora and Riku for almost ten years, she has grown a close bond to them and often worries about their safety, although I think we all know which one of the two she cares for the most, (laughs) am I right? (crickets chirping. * No, Jiminy doesn't appear yet!) Uh ... moving on._

With that, Sora hopped off the tree. He spoke, a bit hesitantly while looking down at his feet.

Sora: "I…"

Kairi nodded her head in an understanding gesture.

Kairi: "Yeah."

Sora then looked up, surprised that she was ok with him leaving again. Then again, at least it was a choice this time rather than a big swirling vortex of darkness. He then made a sigh of relief as he walked up to her. He looked into her big sapphire eyes, while she looked into his. Then, he spoke.

Sora: "There are still people who are sad out there."

He looked down a little bit.

Sora: "They're all waiting so…"

Then he brought his gaze back to her face, with a kind, calm, and somewhat serious look, the determined look that she always loved so much about him.

Sora: "I've got to reconnect everything back together again."

With that, Riku looked at Sora, expressing a sound similar to what Sora made a moment ago, relieved that he made his choice.

Then, Kairi made the same sound, too, relieved that her dear friend was doing what he thought was right. Then, she smiled at him, like she always did.

Then, she placed her hands over his, her right hand laid under his hand, while her left hand placed something on of it. She removed her left hand from his hand to reveal what she placed in it.

Her Lucky Charm. The one made of thalssa shells that she made for him over one year ago. It was made of five of those shells tied together in the shape of a star with a leaf on the top, making it more resemble a "certain" fruit, with a crown in the middle and a "certain" face on the top shell. The top also had a ring with a white lanyard connected to it, allowing it to act like a "keychain", too.

Then she looked up at him and spoke.

Kairi: "Have a safe trip."

Sora looked at the charm and then back up to Kairi, with a smile on his face, one of the other many things that Kairi loved about him so much.

Sora: "Don't worry, I will."

Then, Kairi smiled.

Sora turned to Riku, Riku doing the same towards Sora.

Sora: "Riku, let's go."

Riku: "Yeah. But not yet."

Sora: "Huh?"

Sora stood there confused, giving Riku the dumbfounded look that he always found so funny. Then, Riku walked toward Sora and Kairi. Once he reached them he explained.

Riku: "We can't just go unprepared. We need to get ready."

Sora: "Hey, I'm ready. We handled this last time, so this should be a piece of cake!"

Riku: "Last time was an accident. Well, mostly, anyway. But this time we get to leave we feel it's right, and the sooner, the better."

Sora: "So let's go now. I told you, this will be easy."

Riku: "That's the other thing."

Kairi: "What do you mean?"

Riku turned to face the sun.

Riku: "The King said that this quest would be more difficult than the last ones. We don't know what's out there, and it sounds like the King is pretty unsure, too. That's why we need to get ready."

Sora looked at his friend, than looked down. He was right, their first journey was difficult, and the last one was even harder. His memory was still hazy from what happened in Castle Oblivion. But the way the King mentioned this adventure, it sounded as thought it would put all the others to shame. So as much as he wanted to leave to finish everything then and there, he knew that he would have to go with Riku's idea. That seemed to be what he always did.

Once he finished pondering, Sora looked back up at Riku.

Sora: "Okay, Riku. You're right."

Riku then smiled and nodded, glad that his point was given. Sora smiled, too, leaving Kairi to smile for both of them.

Sora: "So, what do we do first?"

Riku walked back to them.

Riku: "First, we need to let our parents know."

Sora then made his dumbfounded face again.

Sora: "What, seriously!"

Riku: "Yep, we already told them our stories, every single detail, and they're still asking questions. They deserve to know this, too."

Sora: "But Riku, there's no way they'll let me go! I'll probably be grounded for life."

Kairi kind of giggled during the conversation, laughing at the idea of Sora's parents having a heart attack.

Riku: "Trust me, they'll understand."

Sora: "And if they don't?"

Riku: "Then just tell them that it's the King's request."

Sora was still hesitant, but with a sigh, he gave in anyway.

Sora: "Alright, Riku."

Riku: "Hm, good. Now, let's head home, we set up tomorrow. Maybe by then, we can leave."

Sora: "'Kay."

And with that the trio left in their respective rowing boats, rowing back to the main island where they all lived. And just like that the sun fully descended below the horizon.

_So now our heroes have decided their fate, and we leave them for their preparation for the next day's journey._

_But before that, let us shift the scene over to the undisclosed location of the evil "master" mind behind of this story…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

The scene now takes place in a pitch black room with absolutely no distinguishable feature, save for a glowing image of Sora, Riku, and Kairi talking to each other, and two strangely shaped entities observing the image.

First Mysterious Figure: _**"It appears that the Key Bearer has decided his fate."**_

The first figure to speak seemed to speak in a deep monotone like voice, making the very air feel as though it could feel an earthquake. The second figure, however, spoke in a slightly higher voice, and seemed to be struggling against its urge to laugh.

Second Mysterious Figure: _**"Yes…I SAY WE DESTROY HIM NOW! AHHHAAAHHAAAAAHAAHAAHA!"**_

Clearly, it lost the struggle, its mad laugh piercing the already settling air.

First Mysterious Figure: _**"Doing so prematurely would mean the end of everything, you know that. Besides, if having a little fun is what you desire, what use would it be right now?"**_

Second Mysterious Figure: _**"Awww."**_

The mere observation of these two similar characters' personalities alone would aid one in distinguishing them. The fist mentioned figure seemed to have a very enigmatic persona of him self, while the other entity seemed to go beyond the very definition of insanity.

Enigmatic Figure: _**"Still, the time shall come soon enough. One shall bring forth the change of the universe; the other shall bring forth its destruction. Either way, they will both play a hand in bring about the inevitable."**_

Insane Figure: _**"Don't you think you should be a bit more specific about who we're talking about, you know, for the readers' sakes (chuckles)?"**_

Enigmatic Figure: _**"What are you rambling about now?"**_

Insane Figure: _**"Why brother, you don't truly believe that reality is always as it seems, do you? Why there's no telling whether or not we are being observed ourselves. The same as to how there is no telling who might be resurrected when all of this reaches its climax. Being Trans-cosmic entities ourselves, we should be more aware of probabilities such as these to happen, he-he, don't you agree?"**_

Enigmatic Figure: _**"What ever the result is, brother, we shall see that destiny shall show its work what ever happens. Now leave me, you're giving me a migraine."**_

Insane Figure: _**"Don't you need a head to have a migraine? AAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHHAHHHAA!"**_

The scene starts to close, but the light of the projection manages to give a more vague sight of the entities. The silhouettes of both of the figures oddly resemble those of hands, one hand floating and moving with little movements, the other hand floating away while twitching and fidgeting almost tirelessly as it moved. They didn't appear to belong to anyone, but they seemed to be alive none the less, and one can only wonder what they are up to.

_Who are these strange man-sized, manicured, manifestations? What do they plan to do with our heroes? Will Sora and Riku be able to leave the islands? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Do I really expect you to have the answers? And if so, do you think I'll have a chance at narrating in the next chapter?_

Me: _I doubt it _(sing-song voice).

_WHO ASKED YOU! Find out next time on the next exciding chapter of __**Kingdom Hearts: Reconect**__!_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, it took longer than expected (like about six months longer) but I finally got this posted (by the way, the note I put at the top of the chapter is like 6 months old, since I started on this chapter after Christmas but then procastinated for about 5 months). I hope you guys liked this, because this is the first chapter to have any actual dialogue, the last one was pretty much a review of the series in an opening movie format. I do realize though that a story isn't much of a story when it's just an opening movie, so I was surprised that I got any reviews so far, let alone two, ( thanks so much Mistress of Serenity and Eternal Symphonia!). Speaking of which, I want to give a shout-out to my Fan-Fic-Friend, Mistress of Serenity! Hey Mistress, I've noticed a couple of weeks ago that you announced that you were going to take a break from Kingdom Hearts Chest of Memories and I just want to say that I understand and I will stay faithful to you till the very end (not the story the end of the story I mean but you know)! So hang in there, and I hope your writer's block stops plaguing you, and in the mean time, try to look to me for inspiration if you can (maybe even expect in-chapter shout-outs!) and I'll also check out any other stories you have, too, that Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's one sounds interesting. Hang in there, oh wait, I already said that. Um, good luck! And as for everyone else, I'll try to update as much as I can, but since I'm basing this off of a play-pretend game that I play with my lil' bro, which is already a bit out there as it is, writer's block might not be too far away from my front door, so bear with me. But, regardless, expect some real action soon! Please review, and no flames please!


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion

Hey everybody, it's Kyle XY and I'm back with my third chapter. Sorry it took so long but you know how life tries to compete for your attention too? Yeah, well you get the idea. The concept is also going a bit tough on me since I have been focusing on the sequel to this fic way too much. And with Kingdom Hearts 3D lurking somewhere in the shadows, it's hard to stay focused and to try to make MY OWN mini-sequel to Kingdom Hearts II first. And after getting a feel about what 3D is going to be about, I have to try to implement that at least a little bit into this fic. But I won't keep ya waiting with more excuses, so let's get the show on the road! (Hope U're reading this M.S.! ).

**Everything you are about to read in this fan fiction is NOT mine. This includes all characters and worlds from Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Clamp, France 3, and other recognizable entertainment companies. They belong to their respected companies mentioned above and NOT to me. All that belongs to me is the concept of this fan fiction, which many other authors have variations or similar works of that are of their own concept and their own fantasies or fandoms. Also, some concepts such as the narrator belong to Youtube subscriber, _Shippidge_, creator of the _Smashtasm_ Youtube series, and NOT to me (plus, I'm thinking of dropping that narrator anyway, you'll just be hearing narrations and bios from me only). The concept of the narrator is based upon his, but however you interpret him is entirely up to you, the readers, but my initial conceptualization of the narrator in this story is based off of _Smashtasm_, which does NOT belong to me. Anything else you find in this story that you may have heard elsewhere before in the real world most likely DOSEN'T belong to me. In short, practically NOTHING in this fan fiction belongs to me.**

**Also, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT SPOILERS TO KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP, Re: CODED, 3D (Dream, Drop, Distance), AND POSSIBLY 358/2 DAYS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

***Author's Note* I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! You know, life and all that. But any how, on to the show!**

Kingdom Hearts Reconnect

Chapter III:

A Reunion

The scene opens up on the beach of the Island the next day. It is morning, and Sora and Riku stand on the beach, their stuff together, and confident looks on their faces, ready to face whatever their next adventure would throw at them, with Kairi standing with them, a loving and faithful smile on her face. After a quick discussion on how easily things went with their parents, Sora asks Riku a question that he had wanted to ask him ever since the last day:

Sora: "But Riku, just how are we going to get to Disney Castle? Donald, Goody, and the King took the Gummi Ship when they left, so how else are we going to get there?"

Then, Riku smiled, feeling the once familiar satisfaction of knowing something that Sora didn't.

Riku: "To sound like you Sora, 'When there's a will, there's a way'."

And with that, Sora and Riku were already walking along the familiar halls of the Secret Place, a hidden cave that Sora and Riku discovered once as children and even allowed Kairi to come when she arrived on the islands. Once inside the main cave its self, Sora and Riku were amazed to find all of their childhood drawings and scribbles on the rock walls that they made all of those years ago. As Riku was poking around the cave, Sora took some time to admire the drawings on the walls. He looked and looked, and as he did, Sora began to realize that a lot of these pictures reflected a lot of what happened on his and Riku's adventures, perhaps even prophesized.

While Sora was busy looking at the pictures, Riku was searching around for, well, whatever it was that he was looking for, until he finally found it behind a rock he hadn't looked behind yet.

Riku: "Found it."

Hearing that, Sora turned away from the drawings for a moment and faced Riku.

Sora: "Found what?"

Riku: "This."

Just then, Riku showed Sora what he had found, a small blue and green jewel in the shape of a star, though one of the five points was replaced by a green lightning bolt, suggesting that it was broken or unstable. Riku looked at it with sureness and satisfaction, while Sora only looked at it with confusion and, well, yeah let's just go with confusion.

Sora: "But Riku, what is that?"

Riku: "A Star-Shard. The King left it here."

Sora: "He did? But when?"

Riku: "Before he and the others left. It feels like it's been a while now…"

_-(Flashback)-_

_The scene went back to the day the King was last on the islands. Before he left, he came to talk to Riku in the Secret Place before he officially said goodbye to everyone. There, or rather, then, Riku was talking to King Mickey himself, who was holding the very same Star-Shard that Riku has in present-time. They seem to be in the midst of a conversation they had already started before we have flashed-back. "A Star-Shard," Riku asked. "Yeah, that's right. Some time ago, before anybody knew about Gummi-Ships, I used this to cross the worlds. It's one of Master Yen Sid's, I guess you could say that I, uh, 'borrowed' it," Mickey said kind of nervously. "You mean you stole it," Riku questioned Mickey teasingly. "Heh heh, well, yeah, I guess I did. But, I had to do something. The worlds were in great danger then." "Even without the Heartless," Riku asked. "Well, the Heartless have always existed, just not outside the Realm of Darkness, that is, until Xehanort's experiments started happening." "Right, we already know that." "Yup, but before then, some other force threatened the worlds, ones that fed off of negativity. They weren't exactly like the Heartless, but they were just as dangerous. Yen Sid called these fledgling emotions, Unversed." "Unversed," Riku pondered, "are they still a threat now?" "I don't think so, they all vanished after something happened, I can't remember what it was though. Still, I went to help put a stop to them, and this Star-Shard really helped." "But why do you still have it then," Riku asked. "Well, I returned it to Master Yen Sid, who wasn't too happy about me steeling it, but he forgave me anyway and continued teaching me. Soon I finished my training, but before I left, Yen Sid gave it to me, telling me that he knew that I would know how to use it when the time is right. And I think that time is now." "Why's that?" "Well, I'm not sure but I have a feeling that something is still wrong out there in the worlds." "Should I tell Sora," Riku asked the King. "No," King Mickey explained, "not yet. But if or when I find out I'll send a letter explaining what it is. It might take a while, but if it comes to that, we'll meet you over at Disney Castle to talk more." "But you guys are taking the Gummi Ship back," Riku exclaimed, "And I can't use the Corridors of Darkness anymore. How are we supposed to see you if we don't have any way of leaving?" "That's why I'm leaving you with this," the mouse said as he held out the Star-Shard. "The Star Shard? Are you sure?" "Yes, it's a bit unstable but if you focus hard enough on where you're going, you're sure to get there. All you have to do is hold up and visualize your destination." "Alright," Riku said reassuringly, "I promise I'll keep it safe until I hear from you." "And I promise that I'll let you know what I find out as soon as I discover it," said Mickey to his good friend as he handed him the Star-Shard. "Hmm, it's a promise, Mickey." And with that, Riku took the Star-Shard that Mickey offered him…_

_-(End of Flash-Back)-_

Riku: "And that's why he left it to me."

Sora: "So the King knew this whole time?"

Riku: "Well, not exactly, but he seemed pretty sure that something was up. He must have been right, since it's only been a few months since he gave this to me."

Sora looked back and forth between Riku and the Star-Shard, understanding what Riku was telling him. Then he smiled at Riku in his usual goofy way.

Sora: "Well, then I guess we're ready to go then, huh?"

Riku then chuckled at Sora a little, amused by how almost nothing seemed to phase his friend's good mood.

Riku: "Yup, I guess so."

And with that, both friends simultaneously looked at the door at the end of the room-like cavern, this door which they both knew led to the Heart of their world, feelings of nostalgia filling their minds as they knew they were about to do it all again, only this time out of their own will.

-(Later)-

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the dock of the small island, the sun setting before them as they said their goodbyes. Sora and Riku had gathered their things, which wasn't much more than what they could carry in their backpacks and their hands. Kairi looked at both boys for a little before laughing, she probably hasn't seen them with this much gear since their camping trip when they were eight (or nine in Riku's case, which only made Kairi giggle more). Sora and Riku exchanged confused glances at each other but after seeing each other they soon realized what Kairi was laughing about and joined in, too. After laughing for what seemed like hours, the three friends said their fair wells, Kairi enveloping both of them in a group hug before talking to them one last time.

Kairi: "Well, I guess this is it."

As Kairi said this she couldn't help but feel her eyes start to become moist. Sora noticed this and held Kairi's shoulders reassuringly.

Sora: "No it's not, Kairi."

Once he got Kairi's attention, Sora took out her Good-Luck Charm from his pocket. He held it out in front of Kairi so she could see it.

Sora: "See, look. I swear with this Charm you gave me that Riku and I will come back to you in no time flat. Riku promises too, right Riku?"

Sora eyed Riku almost tauntingly. Riku got the picture and smiled at Kairi, too.

Riku: "Hmm, of course. I promise we'll come back safe and sound."

That made Kairi smile, which was what Sora was aiming for,

Sora: "You see? We both promise. We will come back to you Kairi, no matter what happens. So you can be okay waiting, right Kairi?"

Kairi smiled at Sora warmly who was doing the same to her.

Kairi: "Of course. I promise I'll have faith in both of you, Sora."

As Kairi said that, a twinkle appeared in her eye, and for a split second her image was replaced by that of a similar looking girl with long blond hair, a short white dress, and blue sandals. This was her Nobody, Namine.

**NAMINE**

_This is Namine, Kairi's Nobody, or in simpler terms, her other half. She is as sweet as Kairi, despite supposedly not having a heart. She was "born" when Sora sacrificed his own heart and body with the Keyblade in order to return Kairi's heart to her lifeless body, which couldn't disappear as her heart still existed within Sora and being a Princess of Heart, she had no Darkness, so she couldn't turn into a Heartless. A Nobody is created when someone with a strong will is turned into a Heartless. The heart leaves the body behind, but since the will of the person was so strong, the body is able to live and move on its own. However, since the Heart that once gave it life and existence is gone, it no longer lives on the same plane as mortals, which classifies them as "nonexistent". Another proof of their lack of a heart is their inability to feel any emotion, lacking the hearts to do so. Being made up of only the mind, body, and soul, the Nobodies rely on their memories of their past life to remember what it was like to have a heart, some even using those memories to pretend to have emotions, though it's all a hoax. Because of their retaining of a mind, the Nobodies can behave like humans in both appearance and behavior. But, because their hearts had been swallowed by darkness and turn into Heartless, they lack hearts and any real emotions to go with them. In any case, they can pretend to either fool others into thinking they are human or to fill the literal void within themselves. Despite this, some Nobodies have been able to defy this rule for some reason. Namine is such an example. Once she was "born" from Sora releasing Kairi's heart, Namine awoke in a strange place called Castle Oblivion. As soon as she awoke, the Organization, a group of powerful Nobodies with the goal of regaining their lost hearts through obtaining Kingdom Hearts, discovered her within the castle and decided to use her abilities to their advantage. For some reason or another, Namine had the strange power to alter and manipulate the memories of others through drawings, Sora's especially, due to Kairi's heart being released from Sora's body as Kairi's remained intact. Because of this, the Organization began forcing Namine to use her powers to alter Sora's memories so much that he would loose himself and become their pawn. Namine did this for personal reasons as well, feeling lonely and envious of her true self, but after seeing how many of his true memories that Sora began to renounce in place of hers, she decided that enough was enough and defied the Organization. After learning the truth from Namine, Sora decided to allow Namine to put Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and himself to sleep for a whole year's time so that she could erase all of the fake memories that she had implanted and restore the true memories that she had altered. After everything that has happened in Sora's latest adventure, Namine and Kairi have reunited and live happily along side Sora and his counterpart Roxas, but her powers over Sora's memories and those connected to him have been troubling her greatly as of late, and she fears of another set of obstacles that Sora must face in order to help those more deeply connected to him…_

Noticing this, Sora smiled and for an instant, a similar twinkle appeared in his eye, replacing his image with that of a similar looking boy with blonde hair spiked in a different fashion than Sora's, a black and white shirt-vest with checkered patterns, long baggy black and tan jeans, a checkered wristband, a white ring and a black ring on two of his left fingers, big black and white sneakers with red straps, and an X-shaped pendant in place of Sora's crown pendant. This was his Nobody, Roxas.

**ROXAS**

_This is Roxas, Sora's Nobody, or his other half. Like Namine, Roxas was "born" when Sora released his and Kairi's hearts from his body, returing Kairi's heart to her comatose body but sacrificing his own in the process. Once Sora's heart turned into a Heartless, Sora's body appeared in front of the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town. There, immediately upon waking up, he was met by a cloaked Xemnas, leader of the Organization. Sensing the power of the Keyblade within the boy, Xemnas gave him the name "Roxas" and inducted him into the Organization as their thirteenth member. Shortly after, Sora's heart had been restored to his human form by Kairi, no longer existing as a heartless. However, because of Sora's short time as a Heartless and the rest of his body existing elsewhere, Roxas had retained no memories of his past as Sora and Sora was incomplete, living as a human, yet in truth being a "pseudo Heartless". With both existing at once but separately, Sora and Roxas had remained incomplete. With Sora revived and potentially becoming an acting force against the Organization, Xemnas wasted no time in recruiting the Nobody of the Keybearer, his power of the Keyblade being "key" to the releasing of thousands of hearts captured by Heartless and sending them to Kingdom Hearts to obtain the power need for the Organization to reunite with their lost hearts and become whole once again. So, with no memories to go on and the promise of answers to who he is and obtaining a heart to become whole again, Roxas half-willingly obeyed the Organization's orders, learning only small hints about himself and the nature of being a Nobody and not having a heart. Eventually, Roxas soon made friends with Axel, the eighth member of the Organization, and they were almost always seen together, eating sea-salt ice-cream on the clock tower, laughing at stupid things, and talking about what it means to really have a heart. Roxas's friendship with Axel gave him at least one good reason to stay in the Organization, aside from the promises of getting a heart and learning who he really is. However, as Roxas began to learn and remember more and more about himself and someone name Sora and realized how little the Organization really intended on answering his questions, Roxas couldn't take it anymore and left the Organization, feelings of anger, resentment, longing, confusion, and sadness filling up in what would be his heart if he had one, though soon he even began to question that fact. He left in a storm, but not before Axel intercepted him and tried to convince him otherwise, but Roxas left in resentment towards the "friend" who always knew more about him than he let on, leaving a "heart-broken" Axel to question the Organization himself. However, with out the protection of the Organization, thousands of Heartless soon swarmed Roxas, drawn by the power of the Keyblade. Using the newfound power within himself, Roxas was able to conjure two Keyblades instead of one, but he was still overwhelmed until the cloaked figure of Sora's friend Riku jumped in and borrowed one of Roxas's Keyblades and helped him drive the Heartless away, but soon they turned on each other, Roxas determined to take Xemnas down and release all of the hearts within Kingdom Hearts that he had captured and set them free, and Riku determined to stop Roxas from attempting such a foolish thing and take him with him so that he may help Sora fully wake up and recover from his long sleep. They quickly fought each other, matching blow for blow, until Roxas was the victor, though not before Riku managed to taunt Sora through Roxas, causing Roxas to be utterly confused. Badly wounded by Roxas and left with no other options, Riku removed his blindfold and released the Darkness inside of him that he had been holding back and made quick work of Roxas, strangling him unconscious in Ansem's form. Later, Riku, permanently stuck in the appearance of "Ansem", brought Roxas to a man named DiZ who was working alongside Riku and Namine to restore Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Roxas, holding the last of Sora's missing power, was put inside a virtual Twilight Town made by DiZ, along with fake memories and fake friends, as a means to throw off the Organization who was in desperate pursuit of their missing Keybearer. Acting as a normal teenager in the last few days of summer, Roxas suddenly finds odd things happening in the town as well as these strange dreams about a boy in red named Sora. Eventually, Namine appears before him and tries to explain some of the situation to Roxas but Diz and Riku intervene, keeping her from telling him the truth. Eventually, Axel manages to find his way to Roxas as well, trying to convince him to come back peacefully, but is left with no other choice than force when Roxas won't remember their time in the Organization. DiZ drives Axel away and eventually forces Roxas into approaching the abandoned mansion where Sora sleeps. There, Roxas finds Namine who, before getting spirited away by Riku and DiZ, tells Roxas that as special Nobodies, they will meet again as their whole selves. As Roxas reaches the inner confines of the secret base beneath the mansion, Roxas suddenly regains most of his lost memories, bitter with anger by the misdeeds that the Organization and Diz had done to him. With resolve to find Sora and fulfill his destiny, Roxas approaches Sora's sleeping chamber only to be stopped by an upset and regretful Axel, who fights him in one last effort to bring him back, conscious or not. After a long epic battle, Axel let Roxas go, stating that they would meet again someday. With all of his memories nearly restored, Roxas entered the final chamber where DiZ and a sleeping Sora awaited him. After being cruelly taunted by DiZ, Roxas finally got to meet Sora face to face and wished him luck as he faded away, already one with the Keyblade master. Over the course of Sora's journey, subtle signs of Roxas's coexistence with Sora have been made apparent, but the Nobody never showed his face until Sora witnessed the fatal sacrifice that Axel gave him and his friends to allow them to save Kairi. Angery and upset by his best friend's death, Roxas appeared from Sora himself and isolated him from Donald and Goofy, confronting him within the very heart that they shared in order to test him. They matched blow for blow, but Sora, utterly unfocused and confused by who this person was or what he had to do with Riku, almost met his end, but at the last second managed to defeat Roxas in one final strike. Surrenduring, Roxas manages to calm down and remember the good times he had with Axel and with newfound resolve, gave Sora his blessing, proclaiming him as "a good other". With Sora's powers fully unlocked and realized, the group managed to continue their final stand against the Organization, rescuing Riku and Kairi in the process. Eventually, before the confrontation with Xemnas, Riku explained to Sora and everyone else who Roxas really was, Sora's Nobody. Saddened by what his Nobody had to go through just to meet him, Sora wished he could have truly met Roxas, too, but Riku reassured him, stating that Roxas was with him now. After defeating Xemnas (well, almost), before returning to the Islands, Namine and Roxas projected from their respective others, Kairi and Sora. They were happy to have finally found each other again and stated that so long as Sora and Kairi are together, they would be, too. Happy with the friends he has made now, Roxas still treasures the good times he had with Axel, but soon, memories of another are about to surface…_

The two Nobodies nodded to each other with reassuring smiles, mirroring what Sora and Kairi were doing. Just before their images faded, Namine's image seemed to show a bit of a worried expression and Roxas's became a similar one out of concern for his friend. Suddenly, it seemed that those feelings got passed down to their others, as Kairi found her self unconsciously shedding a tear and Sora noticed this and looked concerned, though he could've been on his own.

Sora: "Kairi, you okay? Your face…"

At this, Kairi noticed the unexpected tear that had formed on her face and immediately wiped it away.

Kairi: "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I…, that's strange. I really don't know where that came from…"

Sora smiled slightly as Kairi tried to wipe her seemingly uncontrollable eyes, as he understood too well what she was going through. He had experienced the same thing as well when he had to leave Twilight Town, the Nobody within him saddened with having to leave his hometown and friends. Sora knew that this meant that Namine was sad, too, perhaps even worried. Knowing this, Sora put reassuring hands on Kairi's shoulders and as he simultaneously spoke to both Kairi and Namine.

Sora: "Hey, don't you worry. I'll be alright. I'm going to make sure that everyone makes it out okay. And besides, Riku's got my back! If I'm in any trouble, he'll jump in and steal the show just like old times. Heh, right Riku?"

Sora looked over to Riku who was a bit surprised by Sora's statement, seeing how he and Sora always used to butt heads in the past about who would get the most attention from their friends. Then, he understood the reason for this and nodded his head in agreement, smiling at the two, chuckling as he did.

Riku: "Yeah, you know it."

Kairi laughed at this two and her eyes seemed to clear up a little bit. Sora was happy that that worked.

Sora: "There we go, that's the Kairi I like to see."

Seeing the sun having already touched the horizon, Sora and Riku knew that it was time. Sora and Riku exchanged glances and nodded and Sora held out the lucky charm infront of Kairi.

Sora: "I promise."

Kairi: "I know. Now go, everyone's waiting. And I'll be, too. And you two better come back this time!"

Sora and Riku laughed for a second, not knowing how possible that promise would be to keep. With that, Sora parted from Kairi and stood next to Riku. The two nodded at each other and turned to face the sun.

Sora: "So, you ready for this?"

Riku: "Hmm, I should be the one asking you that."

With that, Riku pulled out the Star-Shard from his pocket and looked down to it, speaking to it.

Riku: "To Disney Castle."

Upon Riku's instructions, the star-shaped crystal began to emit its own bright light, nearly matching the glow of the setting sun which was almost beneath the seas. As the light began to envelop the two, Sora and Riku turned around to face Kairi. As Kairi nodded to both of them they nodded, too, Sora giving her one last cheesy grin before the light completely enveloped them and then made them disappear, a single small light taking their place. Almost instantly, the light took off, hopping around everywhere, zigg-zagging everywhere as if it where a pin-ball bouncing and ricocheting off of invisible walls in the air as it ascended higher and higher. Kairi looked in awe as the small shooting star that was once her two best friends flitted around wildly as if it were a young sprite, certainly not as subtle as a big multi-colored space ship with loud noises and – wait a minute…

Kairi: "…"

The light kept on bouncing and zipping further and further away until at last it seemed to reach the last small bit of the setting sun and then in a bright flash, disappeared simultaneously as the same sun that was just barely there moments ago. With her friends out of sight, Kairi let out a reassuring sigh as they were gone again, except this time, willingly. With this, Kairi stared off into the distance, smiling for the sake of her life-long companions…

_(Meanwhile, elsewhere…)_

Once again the scene is switched to the same dark room as earlier, with the same two mysterious shady characters looking over the heroes' departure through magic orb. The slightly more manic figure from before commented in what was probably the calmest tone that he could ever possibly speak in.

Insane Figure: _**"Well, well, well. Looks as though the blue birds have finally left the nest. The early worm catches the bird as they say. Or was it the other way around…"**_

The other, more collected figure from before quickly cut in on his more "brother's" contemplation to himself.

Enigmatic Figure: _**"Regardless, their quest has begun, which means that ours is set to play the stage as well."**_

Insane Figure: _**"Yeessss, with those two brats out on the loose, SHE and her own bag of cohorts will be plenty preoccupied, leaving us to get away with the real prizes…"**_

Enigmatic Figure: _**"Indeed, but do not forget, though the Keybearer will clear the way for us, he is also the KEY for our goal as well. The targets do resonate with the presence of the Keyblade after all. Now then, what of the others?"**_

Insane Figure: _**"They are on their way as we speak. That OLD BAT thinks that she is the only one who can invite people over to a party! HA! Well we'll show HER! So all that leaves is that Other Guy…"**_

Enigmatic Figure: _**"THAT one won't be much of a problem. In fact … I believe we have just found ourselves the perfect alibi. Heh, heh, heh…"**_

_(Back with our Heroes…)_

…Across the starry skies our two heroes have "bounced" across, the Star-Shard hurling them from star to star haphazardly like a roller-coaster off of its rails. Soon, however, they found themselves quickly approaching the familiar planetoid of Disney Castle, a large colorful "toon town" surrounding a large iconic looking castle with predominant colors of white and baby-blue with the iconic silhouette of the world's ruler ( his head to be exact), a large circle with two smaller circles on top as ears. Unfortunately, the duo was approaching the castle at such a blinding speed that they didn't even get a chance to take in the wonderful site. In fact, they were going so fast that if one listened closely enough, they could hear the two's panic screams, not really used to falling while awake. Faster and faster they reached the castle, speeding down like a bright meteor in a meteor shower, a yelling, panicked, really shiny meteor. Just when they thought that their lungs couldn't take it anymore, they crash-landed into the ground of the castle courtyard. Though such an impact would have created a crater upon impact, the only thing that happened was a bright light appearing where they had impacted, fading to reveal the two "meteors" on the ground, barely conscious. This small yet controlled explosion caught the attention of a few others that were in the castle, drawing them in to the incident that they had all probably expected.

?: "Well, it's about time ya showed up, ha ha!"

Sora recognized the friendly squeaky voice that greeted him and looked up to be face to face to who he was talking to: a small anthropomorphic mouse about 3 feet tall, with black slick fur, a long yet very thin tail, red clothes almost similar in design to Sora's but with his own touch, big bright yellow shoes, white gloves on each four-fingered hand, a bright peach colored face (the only visible part of skin on him) with two simple black eyes, a round olive-like nose, a cheery grin, and his most signature trait: two big ears that were just as round as his head. Sora recognized the mouse in front of him as none other than one of his dearest friends and the King of Disney Castle himself, King Mickey Mouse.

**King Mickey Mouse**

_Recognizable by almost every child and adult in existence, Mickey Mouse is the likeable brave little hero that everyone knows and loves. In this universe, however, Mickey is the King of Disney Castle, and one of the more prominent Keybearers of Light just like Sora and Riku. A few years ago, right before Sora's journey began, Mickey had sensed the danger that the vanishing stars had come to signify. Knowing what this would mean, the King set off on his own to try to protect the worlds and find out what the source of the problem was and put a stop to it. As Sora and his companions traveled the worlds, they began searching for the King, only finding signs and clues that really didn't seem to get them anywhere. Eventually, after defeating Ansem, Mickey and Riku assisted Sora in closing the Door to Darkness, however, this caused them to be trapped on the other side. Trusting the King's parting words that the Light would bring them together again, Sora and company watched as the Door disappeared, continuing on their quest to find them. Eventually, Riku and Mickey found their way into the basement levels of Castle Oblivion, a castle that made one's memories into reality, and the two fought their way upward as Mickey assisted Riku in his inner struggle with the incarnation of his own Darkness, Ansem himself. After beating Ansem for good and reaching the top, the duo team up with the enigmatic DiZ and the Nobody Namine in order to help Sora and Co. regain their memories and wake up. After having lost track of each other, Riku and Mickey reunite only for Riku to make Mickey promise that he would help guide Sora once he woke up and never let him know about whatever sacrifice Riku would have to make to make it happen. After promising, Mickey soon encountered the awakened Sora and gave him some hints on what to do next. As the newly awakened trio continued their new quest as well as their old one, all they seemed to gain on Mickey and Riku's whereabouts where subtle bits of information. But once Organization XIII became a more assertive force, Mickey and Riku revealed themselves to Sora and helped him to defeat Xemnas. After everything calmed down, Mickey had hoped to settle down back with his friends at home, however, a mysterious message from within Jimminy's journal has dashed any hope of that and has instead set the stage for this adventure…_

Sora was delighted by the sight of his once missing companion and quickly shook off whatever pain or discomfort he was in before and proceeded to shake hands with the King, both smiling while doing so.

Sora: "Long time, no see!"

Mickey: "Ha, I guess you could say that."

Though a bit confused by what the King had meant he shook it off because in a second he started running over to his two other bestest friends in the world(s). One of the two was an anthropomorphic white duck about the same height as Mickey, with a large yellow beak, two small yellow duck feet, two simple black eyes with bluish-white retinas, wearing a blue tunic with gold cuffs, and a large pointy blue wizard hat with the point on the end twisting to make a swirl on top. The other was a tall anthropomorphic dog that was about a few inches or so higher than Sora, with slick black fur like Mickey's, with a peach colored face with two simple black eyes and an olive like nose similar to Mickey's, only his muzzle was a bit longer and larger, his two buck teeth showing from his upper lip, making him appear sort of _goofy_ whenever he smiled, which was practically all the time. He had long, thin droopy ears and a long neck with a lump showing his adam's-apple, and three long hairs protruding from his forehead. He wore what appeared to be a knight's armor, only it seemed that he had put it on very sloppily, some pieces being rearranged to look like ornaments or accessories while some were just missing all together. Underneath his scarcely put together armor he wore orange and blue clothes consisting of a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants that went above his ankles. One of his arms was more armed than the other, sporting a hefty looking gauntlet and what looked like a piece of armor being worn as a arm band. He wore large and hefty looking armored shoes that clanked whenever he moved and the hat he wore was actually a knight's helmet that looked to be too small for him to put his head in but large enough to be used as a long droopy hat.

These two iconic looking characters that Sora was running to were none other than his two best friends, Donald Duck and Goofy.

**Donald Duck**

_Almost as iconic as Mickey, Donald Duck is the court magician for the King and is often teamed alongside Goofy. When Mickey had vanished mysteriously more than a year ago, it was Donald and Goofy who were tasked with finding him, as well as the "Key." As soon as they bumped into Sora, the three of them had become inseparable and left on a journey to find their missing friends, save the worlds, and uncovering the truth behind the Keyblade. Being the Court's Magician, Donald knows a plethora of spells, enough to almost make even the greatest of wizards jealous. Many a situation have been turned in the trio's favor thanks to Donald's magic, though if he ever gets angry, that could easily turn the other way around. Ever since their last adventure together, Donald has been enjoying the simpler life of protecting the King and spending some well-needed quality time with his girlfriend…_

**Goofy**

_A great friend of both Mickey and Donald, Goofy is one of the Castle's Royal Knights. In fact, he's their Captain! His story is much the same as Donald's, serving under the King until his disappearance one day. For the sake of the Queen and the entire kingdom, he and Donald set off on an amazing quest to find the King. After them and Sora quite literally "bumped into each other," Goofy was immediately the first to suggest the teem-up, and the three have been the best of teems, and friends, that the universe had even known. Though he can seem a bit dim and clutzy, Goofy's skills as a knight have come quite in handy for the trio, even if it is carried out in the most unusual or ridiculous sort of ways. Despite being a Captain of the Knights, Goofy detests violence and prefers to use a shield rather than a sword, a defender and protector rather than a warrior and, well, you get the idea. But that aversion to violence doesn't keep him from fighting off the forces of darkness or come-what-may along side his friends, his shield providing just as much efficiency as any other weapon. His cheery happy-go-lucky attitude is one of the key components that have helped keep the group together through the toughest of times, and he can almost always be seen with that "goofy" smile on his face. Currently, he has resumed his normal duties of protecting the King and the Castle, as well as getting some "down-time" every now and then. It has been stated that he is also raising a family, though they have rarely been around to witness many of his escapades…_

Almost instantly, the three of them ran towards each other and engaged in one of their usual "reunion hugs", while Mickey ran up to Riku who then began to swing Mickey around in the air as if he where a parent playing with his kid. As soon as their little scene was done, they all began to make their way through the Corridor to the Castle Library, the main source of knowledge for the Castle, as well as Mickey's office quarters. There, they met up with the rest of their friends, a small female mouse who liked like Mickey but in a dress, a Duck who has pretty much the same deal except she resembled Donald, and a rather happy looking golden-yellow dog. The Mouse was wearing an eloquent pink gown that covered her feet, a silver ring on one of her gloved fingers, and most importantly a tiara, showing her authority as the Queen of Disney Castle. Her name was Minnie.

**Queen Minnie Mouse**

_The ever loving Queen of Disney Castle, Queen Minnie is a loving and gentle soul who looks out for all of her subjects and citizens. During the King's required absences, Minnie had taken on the enjoyable, yet heavy burden of ruling the kingdom on her own, with the help of her lady-in-waiting. During that time, she has tired her best to rule the kingdom just as Mickey would, with a big heart, compassion, and a firm sense of justice. Her kind and loving nature have helped the rest of the kingdom carry on with their happy lives, despite the King's absence. When she received Mickey's letter explaining his disappearance, she followed his words to the letter (no pun intended) and requested Donald and Goofy to begin the search for him and the "Key" at once. Though strong-willed and not one to give in to sorrow easily, the year of Mickey's absence has tired and worried her on many occasions, but not enough to cause concern in others. Ever since King Mickey returned, Queen Minnie has happily resumed co-ruling the kingdom alongside her beloved King. Though it has never been openly stated that she and Mickey are married, their being King and Queen heavily suggests that they are in a binding yet loving relationship._

The duck next to Minnie wore a similar dress that was violet-blue and wore a tiara as well, though not as decorated or as eloquent as Minnie's. This represented her status as Queen Minnie's Lady-in-Waiting, Daisy Duck.

**Daisy Duck**

_Daisy is Minnie's loyal Lady-in-Waiting, as well as her closest friend. The two are rarely seen without the other, spending time with each other when they are not with their significant others. During the King's absence, Daisy had helped Minnie a great deal in handling the kingdom, easing the burden that Queen Minnie had held on her shoulders. As a Lady-in-Waiting, Daisy…I honestly don't know, I've never really heard of a Lady-in-Waiting before these games, but I'm sure it involves assisting the Queen a lot. Aside from being Queen Minnie's personal aide, she is also, to put it in the way Goofy would, "Donald's very special 'sweet-heart'." Though more calm and polite than her boyfriend, Daisy can still have a bit of a temper when provoked enough and can be rather impatient when it comes to waiting for Donald to return for a date. Despite that, she has remained entirely faithful to Donald and was the first to glomp him upon his return. The pair are as close as two peas in a pod, although they have been known to get into a few arguments here and there…_

The yellow dog with a loose green collar around his skinny neck and a panting smile that would make any heart melt was none other than the King's faithful dog, Pluto.

**Pluto**

_Pluto is the epitome of the phrase "every man's best friend," a kind and obedient dog who loves his mater deeply, as well as anyone whom he can immediately as being friendly. Full of the energy and love as a new-born pup, this dog has been know to wonder around the kingdom every now and then and has licked quite a majority of the kingdom's people. Eternally loyal to his beloved master, Pluto initially joined Donald and Goofy on their quest to find the King, but at some point went off on his own path. Pluto's famous nose has lead him to find even the most well-hidden of things, becoming his most relied resource in tracking down his missing master. Though his travels have lead him to crossing paths with our heroes and others several times, he rarely sticks around long enough to actually join in on the action, often disappearing through some mysterious force or following the scent of a good friend or the King himself. Having returned with everyone else, Pluto is happy to be reunited with his master and has grown rather attached to Sora as well._

After a normal reunion meet-and-greet, the group finally got down to business.

Mickey: "So Sora, I see you finally got my letter."

Sora: "Yeah, it's been too long."

Riku: "Not really, it was only a couple of weeks or so."

Mickey: "Well, in any case, we're glad you're finally here!"

Sora: "Hey, it's no big deal. So Mickey, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about? You know, besides what you already said."

Mickey: "Well, Sora. Ever since our last journey together, things have almost been peaceful, almost…"

Riku: "…How so?"

Mickey: "Well, about a few days or so after we went our separate ways, Jiminy here has discovered something odd with his journal."

Oh, that's right, I forgot about Jiminy! I knew I was missing something.

?: "That's right."

Suddenly, the owner of that voice appeared from behind Mickey's shoulder, a rather small cricket about the size of someone's index finger dressed in a fancy suit and a top hat. This cricket's name was Jiminy.

**Jiminy Cricket**

_Jiminy Cricket is the small yet big –hearted chronicler for the King and Queen, accompanying Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their quest to find their friends. Being a chronicler, he stays out of most of the action and simply records the group's journey as they explore. On their travels, Jiminy is almost always seen riding in Sora's hood, acting as a sort of home-away-from home for the cricket, which Sora never really seems to mind, seeing as how he rarely pulls his hood up anyway. Being an avid author and chronicler, Jiminy has recorded all of Sora and co.'s travels (with the exception of one), as well as the friends and enemies that they have encountered, or any sort of strange items that they seem to come across, all within his very own custom-sized journal, of which only he can read without the aid of a magnifying glass. Writing down almost anything and everything of use, the group can always look to Jiminy's journal for help on what to do or where to go next. Before his world was destroyed, Jiminy acted as the conscience of little wooden puppet named Pinocchio, always leading him in the right direction, which is fairly easy, most of the time. Ever since his world was destroyed, he has served the Queen as the Royal Chronicler. Upon the group's first journey, they encountered Pinocchio and his father, Gepetto themselves and helped them escape the belly of a large whale name Monstro. After they all escaped, the father and son duo managed to find refuge in Traverse Town, the world that many whose worlds have been destroyed by darkness take residence in. Though happy to be reunited with his loved ones, Jiminy still sticks with Sora and co. as they continue on their journeys._

Sora was surprised and happy to see yet another of his friends standing before him, even if he was smaller than all the rest.

Sora: "Jiminy! Long time no see!"

Jiminy: "Right you are Sora, it's been too long."

Sora: "That's what I said."

Riku: "Uh, guys? This is good and all, but perhaps we should finish hearing the King's story first."

Sora: "Oh, yeah…sorry about that."

Mickey: "It's no problem Sora. So Jiminy, how about you take it from here?"

Jiminy: "Can do!"

As Jiminy began to speak, he held open his journal, the contents of which Sora and Riku had to get up REALLY close to see.

Jiminy: "Before I left to visit Pinocchio, I decided to take a thorough look through my journals to insure I hadn't left anything out. The first one, as you can see, is blank, save for this particular message.

The message that Jiminy pointed to read "Thank Namine", a message that Sora had instantly recognized, being one of the first things he saw after waking up after sleeping for about a year.

Jiminy: "I've left it in the book for sentimental purposes and I've already managed to create a copy of the first journey in another journal. But before I could move on to the second one, you already remember what was in there, I noticed another message that I have never noticed before until then."

Jiminy then turned the pages to reveal a message that Sora and Riku had never seen before, "Their hurting will be mended when you return to mend it." Sora and Riku gave a confused look.

Mickey: "This message was so mysterious that we decided to investigate it. We did this by digitizing the journal and encoding it as data. However, it seems that there were a few, ahem, "bugs" in the program and that required us to send someone in to take care of them so we could solve this mystery. And who better to send, than you?"

Sora: "So wait, you sent me? But, I don't remember that ever happening."

Mickey: "Well, it wasn't exactly you, it was another "you" that we made from the journal's data. He was every bit of you as you are, but his powers allowed him to destroy the bugs, restore the records of the journal, and uncover the mystery behind the message."

Jiminy: "It turns out that Namine herself left the message, as a means to let you know to set things right."

Mickey: "Upon discovering that, I wrote you the letter explaining what we just discovered, though we still had to discuss it in person."

Sora: "You mean that letter about saving Roxas, Namine, Axel, and…and…those other people, right?"

Mickey: "That's right! They're the reason why I called you here. Well…initially."

Riku: "Initially? What do you mean? Is there something else we have to do now?"

Mickey: "Well, yes and no. I brought all of this up to Master Yen Sid, but after I brought him up to speed, he told me of something else that was troubling him."

Sora: "Really? What?"

Mickey: "He…well, he said I'm not supposed to tell you until we took you to see him. He told me that as soon as you arrived here, that I should bring the both of you to his tower so that he could tell you everything that he wants to inform you about. Sora, Riku… your new journey begins at Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower."

_**Later…**_

After preparations were made, the group assembled in the Gummi Hangar. It was a large subterranean hanger with gears, cogs, and machines of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors, most of them in the shape of a certain mouse's iconic head. It was a room where everything was moving, with steam blowing out of several pipes scattered around the place and large heavy objects were being carried by giant gloved hands on a rail. That's right, giant, gloved, hands. Towards the ceiling of the hanger was a small control room that over-saw everything and in the center of the room was the name-sake of the entire hangar, the Gummi Ship, a ship composed entirely out of a maliable, yet sturdy material that came from the stars (more specifically, the fragments of the worlds' invisible barriers when the Heartless broke them). It had a variety of colors decorating it, the most dominant being red, with a few pieces of orange and yellow here and there. Though on the outside it didn't look like anything more than a giant lego-block model, it packed powerful…um, power on the inside. The three, I'm sorry, four, no wait, five—no six heroes (Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Jiminy) (…and Pluto, but he'll probably run off in a minute, I'm sure) looked up at the flying marvel in awe.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, sure does bring back memories."

Sora: "You said it."

Riku: "Well, it's a first for me, but from what you told me, it definitely sounds like it beats having to use the Corridors of Darkness."

Suddenly, Minnie and the others arrived in time to see everyone off.

Minnie: "Are you all ready?"

Mickey: "Yep, all that's left to do is…say goodbye…"

Mickey looked down with a bit of a dejected look on his face. Seeing this, Minnie quickly came over and comforted him.

Minnie: "Now, Mickey, no need to look so down. I've handled your absence on travels before, and I can handle waiting all the time in the world, as long as it means seeing you come back every time."

Mickey: "I know that Minnie, but, well, gosh, I've been leaving the castle in your hands a lot lately. I hate having to put that sort of pressure on you."

Minnie: "Think nothing of it. Everyone knows that what you're doing is for the good of everyone else."

Sora: "She's right, your Majesty, without you, me and Riku would probably wind up getting lost out there."

Riku: "Me, get lost? Please. You're the one who winds up getting seperatated from everyone all the time."

Sora: "What did you say!"

At this, both Sora and Riku started jabbing at each other playfully, causing everyone else to laugh, even the King.

Mickey: "Aww, you guys."

Minnie: "Besides, Chip and Dale said that they implanted a two-way communicator on the ship, so you can always check in on things while you're away."

Mickey: "Right, thanks, Minnie."

Then, after a quick tender hug, Minnie gave Mickey a short yet sweet kiss on the check, causing Mickey's face to go red and make him act as goofy as, well, like Goofy.

As, Donald helped drag the dazey King into the Gummi Ship, Sora and Co. waved to a blushing and giggling Minnie. The rest of the group waved back, before Daisy gave Donald a big hug and a kiss, before scolding him about what would happen if he doesn't return on time for their date. As everyone finished their goodbyes, the team hopped into the ship's open cockpit, giving a thumbs-up to the control room up above. In the control room, two small chipmunks reciprocated the action through the window and turned to the controls. One had a small black nose and buck teeth, while the other one had a slightly larger red nose, buck teeth that were further apart from each other, and a dopy expression. Aside from these differences, they both looked the same, wearing the same gloves and engineer aprons. As they reached the controls, the black nosed one, named Chip, pulled some leavers that he almost had to climb up on, while the red nosed one, Dale, jumped on the big launch button a few times before finally activating it. As the group sat down and strapped themselves in, the ship began hovering, slowly rotating as it hovered. A huge door opened revealing a launch tunnel, fully opened by the time the ship had faced it directly. Power was charged to 100%, engine output at maximum, stabilizers were running at full efficiency. Everything was running smoothly, and just as the ship was about to take off…

Sora: "Blast off!"

…a light-up arrow suddenly appeared and pointed downward…

Sora & Riku: "Huh?"

…and just like that, a trap-door opened up beneath the Gummi Ship, causing the ship to stop hovering and fall.

Everyone: "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody pretty much screamed like this for what seemed like hours, but was really about one minute at most.

As the ship continued to sink in free-fall, a bright light appeared at the bottom of the tunnel beneath them. As they approached the bottom, the light got brighter, until…

The ship popped out of a secret tunnel ("SECRET TUNNEL!") at the, um, bottom of the world, and halted its fall abruptly as it floated in the zero-gravity blanket of space. Everyone stopped screaming as they realized that they stopped falling and resumed normal control of the ship, flying at a steady pace as soon as it was turned up right.

Sora and Riku let out an anime style-sigh as they finally composed themselves, while Donald shouted…

Donald: "Next stop, Mysterious Tower!"

And with that the ship blasted off, disappearing from sight, save for the small light it emitted, resembling a bright star in the distance, off to places unknown (okay, well, not so unknown)…

**Well, I'm really, really, RRREAAALLLYYY sorry that it took this long for me to update this story. I've just been distracted with being a senior in High School. That's right, golden years for a terrible and confusing experience people! Anyway, I really hope this satisfies everyone, if any of you are reading at this point any more. Sad to say though, it may take even longer for you to see another chapter for a while, since at this point I'm going to experiment with another fan-fiction idea, one that I have been kicking around even before I thought of this one. With Sonic's 20th Anniversary still up and kicking this year, I've been in a very "cool, blue, attitude" kinda mood as of now, and after reading some Sonic/Amy fan-fiction and A LOT of Silver/Blaze fan-fiction, I've gained motivation not only to return to this story, but to bring my other story to fruition as well. Before I began conceptualizing my Kingdom Hearts Trilogy, while Birth by Sleep still seemed like an eternity away, I've had my primary focus set to the Sonic the Hedgehog series (for good reason, too. That series is AWESOME!). During a family vacation, I began to think up my own fan character, who, of course, looks somewhat like Sonic…okay, mostly like Sonic…OKAY, A LOT LIKE SONIC, but what fan doesn't do that! Anyway, after making up another O.C. (who is, of course, his love-interest), I decided to think up a plot for the story. I managed to come up with a base idea, but I eventually gave it up, thinking it was too, cheesy. But after having played SONIC GENERATIONS (quite possibly, without a doubt, the Greatest Sonic Game, EVER!), and my Silver/Blaze fan-fic-frenzy, my motivation for this story had begun anew! I plan on having the first chapter up at least by the Winter Break. But this does not mean I'm on hiatus on this story. I'll still focus on this story while working on the other. Though they are different games, they are still very similar and may share some of the same elements. SO, I hope that you have been patient enough to view this, and I hope you'll be even more patient to put up with my other story once it comes out. Shout-outs to Mistress of Serenity and Eternal Symphonia for being the first two (and as far as I know, only) people to read and review this hopefully epic Kingdom Hearts story and I hope you can put up with my overly long update time-tables for as long as you can. Same goes to the rest of you. So stay strong, stay smart, and Stay Awesome (new catchphrase I've been working on, what do you guys think? I personally think it's a little cheesy after posting it on so many reviews but still, it's original)!**


End file.
